1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector, and more particularly to an electronic module connector for interconnecting an electronic module such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone or the like to an electrical member such as a printed circuit board. The connector includes a terminal featured with an enlarged retaining portion thereby effectively reducing deflection during mating with an inserted element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic modules such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone are securely maintained in electrical connection with an electronic member such as a printed circuit board. Therefore, an electrical connector for the camera module, formed in a shape that allows for secure insertion of the camera module, is pre-installed on the printed circuit board. Then, the camera module is inserted into the electrical connector to electrically engage therewith. Consequently, the camera module is electrically connected with the printed circuit board via the shielded connector.
For example, known as an example of the aforementioned conventional technique is a camera module connector which is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006-0216996. This connector comprises a metal shell defining a receiving space and mounted onto the printed circuit board, a pair of insulating housings attached to the two opposite sidewalls of the metal shell, a plurality of terminals attached to the insulating housings, and a pair of shielding shells covering on the insulating housings, respectively. Each terminal comprises a retaining section, a soldering section, and a contact section. The retaining section is partly insert-molded with the insulating housing and extends uprightly. The soldering section extends upwardly and outwardly from an end of the retaining section so as to connect to the printed circuit board. The contact section extends downwardly and slantly from the other end of the retaining section toward to the receiving space. When the camera module is inserted into the receiving space from above, the pads formed on the bottom face thereof are bought into the contact section of the terminals, and the terminals are pushed toward the sidewall of the metal shell because of the pressure of the camera module. Therefore, the camera module is electrically connected with the printed circuit board via the terminals of the electrical connector.
However, all of the terminals and metal shell are made of metal, when the terminals are pushed toward the sidewall of the metal shell in the action of the pressure of the camera module, it is possible that the retaining section, which is out of the insulating housing, connected to the sidewall of the metal shell, if the deflection is excess. Consequently, a short circuit is formed in said circuit.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved shielded connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.